Ask the Characters: Expect the Unexpected
by Arctic Vulpix
Summary: Ask any questions about Ruby and the gang here. Corona Pax and I look at the questions posted both here and on the main story. We'll do our best to answer and keep everyone somewhat under control. Hopefully.


**Author Notes**

 **So this is the first chapter of the Asks series. Hope you enjoy and thanks to Corona Pax for her help with this. We're looking forward to answering more questions. :)**

* * *

 **Asks 1**

TopazstarV chapter 52 . Oct 5

Ask for Goldy - Which HP book is your favorite?

 **Goldy: Hmm that's a tough one… I loved the first one and the fifth one was good too. Probably the last one. It was fantastic! Great action and adventure and so much world building! Yeah! Definitely the seventh.**

 **Bonnie: What about the second one? It has a giant snake in it!**

 **Goldy: We shall never speak of that one again.**

 ***cold breeze blows through the room***

 **Bonnie:…Ruby's scariness is rubbing off on you…**

* * *

Guest chapter 52 . Oct 3

I got a question for Jeremy and all the bots. How did that Freddy costume head trick actually work on you (sans Foxy) and saved Jeremy? Like seriously...And side note: how come it DIDN'T work on Foxy?

 **Jeremy: Er. Not really sure. I-I mean they don't seem to run on that programming. Um did they ever? M-maybe my sister could answer that question better…**

 **Ruby: You guys got fooled by a Freddy head? What the heck?**

 **Teddy: Uh...**

 **Foxy: It was hilarious. I still don't get why.**

 **Toby: It was really convincing!**

 **Freddy: I just felt insulted...**

 **Hedy: Probably something to do with that annoying facial recognition program. Thing messed with them all the time.**

* * *

KooperCraftYT chapter 52 . Oct 2

OMD A Q&A SERIES! - EEEE~ SO HAPPY XD

Question for you IRL: Would you be interested in adding more OC characters? It would be cool

 **Arctic: Always excited to put in new OCs! I love hearing about new characters.**

 **Ruby: She just keeps losing the book with all their information in that black hole she calls a bedroom.**

 **Hedy: She almost lost me, but Corona was a persistent pest.**

 **Corona: Hey!**

* * *

DrLevoda chapter 52 . Oct 2

Question for Ruby:

Never have I ever- Woops. I meant to say; Have you ever ate a live glitter bomb?

 **Freddy: Come now, she's not that reckless.**

 **Ruby: Um….**

 **Foxy: You didn't…**

 **Ruby: Well… I was young…**

 **Everyone: RUBY!**

 **Ruby: In my defense, it was edible glitter.**

 **Hedy: What am I going to do with you…**

* * *

MadSk3tch chapter 52 . Oct 1

(These are like comments, right?)

Hi! So I have a question for Jeremy and Hedy. Do you guys know who Golden Bonnie/Springtrap is? And/or does Goldy know Golden Bonnie/Springtrap?

 **Hedy: Heh. Name sounds familiar, but no. Who are they? Why two names?**

 **Jeremy: I remember there was a restaurant in the very beginning with animatronics but I never went there and Hedy wasn't born yet. If my dad was here, he could tell you.**

 **Hedy: As for if Goldy knows? I guess you could ask her. I'd be gentle though. If she did know them, then there must be a reason they aren't around right now. Whatever you do, don't make her cry.**

 **Jeremy: That kid Ruby has a scary mode if you didn't notice.**

 **Ruby: Someone say my name?**

 **Hedy: This question is ours, Ruby...**

 **Ruby: So? I heard "cry" and "Goldy." Whose head do I need to bash in?**

* * *

wrxfan10 chapter 52 . Oct 1

I have a question for Ruby. Would you be willing to date a 14 year old boy who lives on the other side of the planet? And, no, I'm not joking.

 **Ruby: You know, a weird thing happens to everyone that shows an interest in me. They just kind of disappear. I really don't get it.**

 **Clint: *intense glare***

 **Jeremy: *pats Clint on the shoulder in complete understanding***

* * *

Fazgirl 2015 chapter 52 . Oct 1

Soooo because you said we could ask questions in the comments, I'm putting this here.

Ruby, would you like to have a scythe that's also a customizable-high-impact sniper rifle? If no, why and what crazy weapon that you don't already have would you like to have instead?

 **Ruby:…**

…

…

 **What? But… Arctic said that they don't exist! She said that no one's heard of such a thing! I wanted one for my birthday!**

 **Arctic: Heeeeeey, is Toby messing with Bonnie again?**

 **Ruby: He's doing what?! *races off***

 **Arctic: Shhhh! Are you trying to get us all killed! Next thing someone'll be offering her a nuke!**

 **Corona: …we talking big nuke or like… a really tiny one?**

 **Arctic: It doesn't matter! She could kill us with a thimble!**

* * *

Jennifer chapter 52 . Sep 30

Question for Ruby: What is your opinion on Balloon Boy?

 **Ruby: Well, I kind of hated him in the beginning. But I mean, after the clingy hug he kind of reminded me of a really round puppy. The puppy dog eyes really didn't help either. So now I guess I think he's kind of cute in that annoying puppy way? *looks down at said clingy 'bot currently attached to her leg* Alright. A lot cute.**

 **BB: *looks through fourth wall and sees you* Hello! * he waves and is very happy to meet you***

* * *

Guest chapter 52 . Sep 30

I think that an ask the characters series would be cool! First question from me: "Mari, why are you always the bad guy? What's your reasoning here?"

 **Mari/Puppet: Tsk. I'm not always the "bad guy". You are simply blinded by your limited field of vision. You only see what these amateur self-proclaimed "writers" let you see. If you could understand, you'd applaud my sacrifices. Given how you could never understand anyway, I see no reason to explain myself. Ironically, only my writer can understand the torment she puts me through.**

 **Corona: Don't lump me in with your sociopathic ideals.**

 **Mari: They had to come from somewhere.**

 **Corona: …You're a piece of work you know that?**

 **Mari: Literally.**

 **Corona: …**

 **Corona: …did you just…make a joke?**

 **Mari: Technically, you made it, I finished it.**

 **Corona: Oh my gosh, he's not denying it…**

* * *

Technomastermarion1987 chapter 52 . Oct 1

This questions for Marionette, How could you backstab your friends for your own selfish needs?

 **Puppet: First, my actions have never been** _ **selfish.**_ **I've simply been the only one willing to do what was necessary to care for…my responsibilities. Second,** **you're making the assumption I had friends to begin with…**

Question: is sister location, fnaf 4 and fnaf 3 going to be in this story?

 **Arctic: I'm starting FNAF 3 in the next few chapters. FNAF 4 is planned but is probably still a while away. I'm not sure about Sister Location yet though since I don't know all the information about it.**

 **Corona: *grins evilly***

 **Hedy: I hear there's vents you're** _ **supposed**_ **to go through and you're** _ **supposed**_ **to move around the building. Ruby's going to work extra hard to find rules to break. She'll figure something out. Also I'm still not forgiving you two for what's going to happen in 3 and 4.**

 **Corona: Sorry...**

 **Arctic: Sorry…**

* * *

ThePaintedHand chapter 52 . Sep 30

To Artic Vulpix - The series sounds great! Can't wait for it to start.

Just to the general characters that you are involving with the story - what is you favourite T. /Movie(series)/book(series)/cartoon/anime/manga/comic and character from the above stated?

I thought the question was befitting as Ruby has begun introducing the Animatronics to the current(ish) media

And I apologise if this comes off as a cliché question

 **Ruby: Definitely Deadpool. Who else do you think taught me to break the fourth wall this well?**

 **Goldy: Harry Potter of course. It's the perfect series.**

 **Freddy: The Lord of the Ring series. It has a very interesting plot.**

 **Chica: I really liked the comic books Ruby brought. Those ones with the superheroes and stuff. Really fun to read.**

 **Bonnie: I LOVE the Star Wars movies! They're amazing! 'Luke, I am your father.'**

 **Foxy: Those Johnny Depp Pirate movies were pretty good. They're awesome to marathon.**

 **Hedy: I'm really more a gamer. But I do like Doctor Who. The Eleventh Doctor is my favourite.**

 **Jeremy: I like Firefly.**

 **Mangle: *signing* I like a lot of stuff. How can you make me pick one?! Er…well I like lots of different anime. But I'm binge watching Naruto right now.**

 **Chi: *whispered* Hedy said I'm not supposed to let Ruby know about this…but…** **Fazgirl 2015…I like RWBY too.**

 **Toby: Well, I like a game called Halo. You guys probably don't know what it is. Hedy brought her gaming system over to the Warehouse for a couple nights and showed me how to use it. I beat her a lot. She's still mad…**

 **Teddy: Hedy also let us use her Netflix. I like Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds.**

 **Hedy:** * **looks at him weird* I really tried to avoid showing them my favourite crime TV shows…especially since they all would qualify as "unsubs" on that particular show.**

 **Mari: Well you failed, Hedy. As for me, it's a toss-up between Hannibal and House M.D. I sympathize with Doctor House.**

 **Everyone: *stares***

 **Mari: What?**

 **Hedy: *shudders* ...Hannibal…okay…uh what about you BB?**

 **BB: *looks thoughtful then grins* I like Transformers! Bumblebee is my favourite 'cuz we have the same initials!**

 **Ruby and Jeremy: *blinks and looks between BB and Hedy***

 **Jeremy: Wait…he can talk?**

 **Hedy: Of course he can talk! You've heard him talk.**

 **Jeremy: …I thought he could only say "hi" and "hello."**

 **Ruby: *thought the same thing, but doesn't say anything***

* * *

Curious Kit chapter 52 . Sep 30

The drama! The action! The bloodshed! I love show business!

Anyway, heres a question. Goldy, since your probably the oldest of the group, have you heard of what happened to Golden Bonnie?

 **Goldy: *Stares at question and starts to tear up. Then promptly breaks down into sobs.***

 **Arctic: Ruby's going to break the reviews button for that one…**

* * *

neon lololol chapter 52 . Sep 30

*gasp* ASK TO GOLDIE! WHAT 'DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! JK JK, I was eating too many chocolates XD, what do you think of Hedy?

 **Goldy: I like her! How can I not? She's NAMED AFTER HEDWIG! SQUEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Hedy: *groans* I hope that isn't the only reason...But…thanks anyway. And just to clarify, I was actually named after Hedy Lamarr. Her birth name was Hedwig Kiesler. She was an actress and engineer who developed a communication system that led to the making of GPS, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth and a whole bunch of other stuff in these guys' heads. *sharply knocks on Toby's head***

 **Toby: OW! Don't do that** _ **Hedwig—AHHH!**_

 _ ***frightening noises***_

 **Goldy: Um…**

 **Toby: AHH! Help! Goldy help me!**

 **Goldy: *whines and looks at Toby like he's crazy***

 **Toby: Hedwig stop! Mercy! OW!**

 **Hedy: Don't. Call. Me. That.**

 **Toby: *runs away in terror***

 **Hedy: … Hedwig is a combination of German words meaning "combat" and "fight" by the way.**

 **Goldy: I knew that.**

 **Hedy: …**

 **Goldy: …**

 **Hedy: …**

 **Goldy: Soooo…am** _ **I**_ **allowed to call you Hedwig?**

 **Hedy: *sigh* …..fine.**

 **Goldy: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Arctic and Corona: can we dare too?

 **(Arctic: Uh…sure? Just… nothing fatal please. Or maiming. Or…too traumatising. Please. The ways Ruby can break the fourth wall is terrifying.**

 **Corona: Eeeeeh…I'm afraid I have to agree. Is it too much to ask for a little common sense, perhaps? We may be writers (a certain level of sadism goes with that naturally) but there are some things we just can't do. *slips Ruby a hammer and twenty dollars* But if it's harmless (mostly) and embarrassing then sure!**

 **Arctic: I regret introducing you two.**

* * *

Melaina chapter 52 . Oct 6

Question for da ask:

Aaaayyyyyeeeee, Ruby. Who was your first victim of your pranks and what did you do to them?

 **Ruby: That brings back great memories. It was a little… crude, but my parents never did buy mustard again… Good times. Good times.**

 **Foxy: I'm not sure I want to know.**

 **Bonnie: I do.**

 **Ruby: Well, they left me with the babysitter when I was three. The lady didn't pay much attention to me and hogged the tv so I got bored and painted the other rooms in mustard. I got the whole kitchen done and half of the dining room before my parents got home. They still don't know how I got on the ceiling. Oh and I put something in the microwave too. I can't remember what but it was purple and it blew up. It was hilarious.**

 **Hedy: … What was it you left in my microwave?**

 **Ruby: Huh, don't remember that either.**

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Hope you enjoyed and leave any questions you want answered on this story's reviews or the main story's reviews. I check both of them. :)**


End file.
